1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0024907 discloses a connector assembly with a dummy connector that is inserted into an accommodating portion of a case even though the dummy connector does not contribute to a circuit configuration. The dummy connector has a main body that closes an inner space of the accommodating portion to ensure a specified water resistance.
No wire extends from the main body of the dummy connector and it is difficult to distinguish the front end from the rear end. Thus, the main body of the dummy connector may be reversed in forward/backward directions during insertion into the accommodating portion. In such cases, an operator may mistakenly believe that an inserting operation has been completed even though the dummy connector main body has been inserted only to an intermediate position. Additionally, an operator may not notice that he or she has forgotten to insert the dummy connector main body into the accommodating portion.
The invention was developed to prevent the insertion of a dummy connector from being made in an erroneous manner and forgotten.